


Gold Card

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, BDSM, Background Tina/Sam, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gold Card, Klaine, M/M, Not Sam friendly, Physical Abuse, Police Officer Kurt, Police Officer Quinn, Sexual Abuse, Tike - Freeform, police officer, quinntana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Santana's business isn't exactly legal. It functions on high demand, great product and help from New York's finest. Especially when talking about Quinn's new partner rookie Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was flipping through pages and pages of reports when she walked in the room. He didn’t look up from his work but acknowledged her presence with a short grunt. She sat down across from him and waited patiently for him to come up from the endless stack of paperwork that seemed to pile up high on his desk. The room was lavish, painted white and furnished elegantly in deep reds and creams. It was a place where a CEO would work, which was what he truly was, if only their business was legal. 

“What is it now?” He asked glancing up harshly from frames that sat low on his face, he wasn’t old, he was quite young actually for a man in his position but he tended to wear glasses at work. When given the opportunity Santana would always call him Grandpa, but by the way she walked into the room it wasn’t a personal call.

She smirked and laid her hands neatly over her lap. “That’s no way to talk to your partner.” She replied. “I just wanted you to get a look at the new girls.” He rolled his eyes before removing the frames.

“I don’t know what good that’s going to do Santana.” He scoffed, rising from the desk, shuffling papers and folders while she spoke.

“It’s the brand babe, we made a brand that needs to be enforced, and a girl with too many teeth or not enough confidence could damage our reputation.” He understood her reasoning but wasn’t sure why he had to go with her.

“You handpicked those women, found the very best, I could be doing more important work.” He stated despite the fact that he was already walking towards the door. 

She smirked and stood, following his lead. “It’s a partnership Blaine, and you haven’t left the sixth floor in years.” He opened the door, allowing her to walk through it first. Always a gentleman. They walked the short distance to the elevator and pressed the button to the fourth floor. The short ride to the fourth floor was one he wasn’t familiar with, always letting Santana thrive. This was her CEO office, where she was queen, where she ruled.

Nicknamed the dorms because of the many rooms this floor had it was where the girls lived. They were fed well and taken care of, paid well and if the duo didn’t have specific regulations for the kind of girl they hired they would be one of the best paying jobs in the state. Although the informal economy wasn’t one that tended to offer the best jobs.

“Ladies! Meet my partner in crime Blaine Anderson! Strip, line up and get ready.” She called out, the new batch of girls already used to her words and the actions that followed. They were rid of any clothing they’d been wearing, not that they were wearing much and grabbed their numbers from wherever they’d laid them across the room, hanging them around their necks.

He observed the girls before speaking. “10 is a little too homey for my taste and 6 has buck teeth, but I don’t think 21 is symmetrical.” He waved a neatly manicured finger towards a tall girl’s breasts, still slightly uncomfortable with this part of his work, but somehow Santana’s presence always made it easier for him.

“21 and 6 have to go, but 10 will be fine with hair and makeup.” The girls stood silently with their chins up, avoiding eye contact with them. “But 15 doesn't fit, she’s three inches shorter than everyone else. I thought we had a height requirement...” She mused. 

Blaine looked at 15, he remembered her paperwork, was from Alabama, moved to the city to make it big. He rarely ever looked at their names or information anymore but her story lingered in his mind. It reminded him of his story, or rather his and Santana’s story; except they weren’t standing  naked on the fourth floor of an Manhattan office building. “15 isn’t a good fit.”

Santana nodded as she grabbed the necklaces from 6,15 and 21. “You’re dismissed.” She told them and the girls scattered across the space. He turned back towards the elevator but she grabbed his arm. “Come into my office.” 

They entered a room that was just as big as his office, yet it was painted a moss green and filled with pictures and trinkets of which his office was barren. His gaze lingered on the photos that lined the wall. Ones of their graduation and their first picture in New York. He smiled fondly at the memories; especially the ones from Quinn and Santana's wedding where he was lucky enough to be the brunettes best man. He’d always been Santana’s partner in crime and was so happy for his best friend, but he always felt a dull pain when he’s drift off to an empty bed. 

“I don’t know how you do it.” He said taking a seat next to her on the large taupe couch. Her short red dress riding up slightly over her thighs.“Stand around these women all day and still go home to your wife.”

“Love...also mind blowing kinky sex.” He laughed, something he rarely did around anyone but her these days. She looked at him knowingly and hugged her friend. 

They’d known each other since they were born, always pushing the other striving for greatness. They built their business from the ground up using their money from the diner and a considerable loan from a bank who had no real idea what their business plan  _ really _ entailed. They complemented each other well, and most importantly, they kept each other in check.

“Come out with us tonight. Quinn’s breaking in her rookie. She likes him, thinks he could be of service.” There was unspoken respect for Quinn’s late partner. He wasn’t keen on working with them when he’d first been told about what actually went on in the office; but after a few well timed threats to his wife Rachel’s vocal chords and a considerable paycheck, he was very happy to work with them. Until he got caught in the line of fire. They still sent money to the wife. They weren’t animals even though most would see them that way.

“I don’t know...”

Santana gave him a slight glare. “You’re coming out tonight if I have to drag you from your bowtie.” Her tone even and calm, her threat almost coming out like a casual inquiry. But he knew by the current state of his green and grey bowtie it wasn’t. Sometimes he wondered why they even paid security when they had Santana.

“Fine.” Santana brightened slightly. 

“Alright Hobbit. You’re free to go, I’ve got three girls to pack up and compensate.” Blaine nodded somberly and rose from his seat. Looking over his shoulder at the woman he trusted more than anyone. 

“See you tonight.” He spoke softly slinking back up to his sixth floor office, passing a sobbing 15.

~~~

Kurt had never shot at an actual human being before. Sure the people in basic training were pretty realistic but nothing could relate to this. In his hands he was holding life and death; on his first day no less. As he ran down the alley, dodging broken glass bottles and a stray cat. He knew Quinn was right around the corner ready to take the guy down but he was thanking his dance instructor for her insistence that he ran a mile before practice because it was the only reason he wasn’t wheezing against the dumpster right now. 

“Stop!” He yelled at the man. He was just at his heels and money was spilling from the burlap sack like something out of a bad cartoon, but he was a little too busy to laugh at the moment. The guy was big and bulky, and was quickly losing speed as they turned the corner. Kurt looked for Quinn who was nowhere to be seen and continued pursuit. After passing a group of little boys with ice cream smeared on their plump cheeks Kurt had finally caught up to the perp, and had him pressed to the wall. 

Kurt was smiling as he read the man his Miranda rights and cuffed him. Reveling in the cheers from the nearby boys. Kurt had just thought about calling his partner when she rolled up in the vehicle a proud smile on her face. “Congrats Rookie!” She called out to him as he walked the robber to the car. “Not bad for your first day.” He figured that was high praise coming from her. The only friend he’d made so far told him that she was the person no one wanted to get assigned too. That she was the best cop on the force and nothing to mess with. Kurt had brushed off Mike’s comment and had found to like Quinn a lot. She was spunky and put together and had wild stories to tell about her wife.

“Come grab a drink with me tonight. You did good.” Kurt smiled at her offer. He recalled the last time he’d been out anywhere with anyone and realized he hadn’t done anything but work and sleep since he entered the academy, and even then he was too busy avoiding Sebastian to enjoy himself. 

“Sure.”

A smirk tugged at Quinn’s mouth. “Santana and her friend Blaine will be there, but I won’t abandon you.” She took a sharp left which had the guy in the back grumbling something misogynistic which Quinn ignored. “We’ll go to Jones, it’s the best place in the city.” 

Kurt nodded slightly as Quinn rambled off the details and looked out the window. Today proved to him that this is where he wanted to be. It just affirmed his career choice. He’d been met by doubt from his father and snide remarks from his ex. But his father cared about him and Seb was just an asshole. He no longer doubted his ability to be a successful cop. Today he’d proven himself and Kurt, for the first time in a long time was satisfied.

~~~

Tina knew that this was just a job. It was something she had to remind herself when she went to the parties. She didn’t hate her bosses. She loved Santana’s fire and thought Blaine was cute but sometimes she wished for something different. But her dissatisfaction would show up in her work and she would be terminated. She couldn’t afford to lose this job. So Tina hiked up her skirt and entered the room’ no longer surprised by the many men and few women that lined the walls. 

She was training the new girl Kitty tonight, thankful that she hadn’t gotten Marley. Blaine had called her homey and honestly Tina didn’t think she’d last the night. But the fragile ones had always surprised her. They tended to have a little spark. Kitty may not make it though. She was shaking in her heels. The false confidence she had in observation this morning had shed as soon as she entered the room, not used to the leering. The eyes. 

Tina was smiling when a tall man whom she’d never seen at one of the parties asked for Kitty. Holding out a pink card. Tina knew what that meant an sent Kitty on her way with a curt nod and instructions to keep the activities to thirty minutes. The system was easy enough. Pink was a first timer. He was just experimenting, looking for a way out, referred to the business probably through a friend or coworker. Black was a member, had come a couple of times and had their interests peaked. Paid a fee every month and had access to any girl they wanted a taste of. Tina personally hated black cards. They were assholes. And then the gold card; this person was not just a member, but a frequent part of the parties. A gold card paid the most and was offered the most experienced girls. Gold’s usually had a favorite and had her each time. Tina had a few golds, one which was approaching her with a smirk.

“Ms. Chang.” He said in some accent that she couldn’t place nor cared too. She worked with Mr. Evans frequently and he was probably a good guy, but he was rough with her. Rough to the point of hospitalization. When things like this happened it was usually reported straight to Santana who, along with the head of security Puck would beat the living daylights out of the guy, take his card and blackball him, not just in the scene but within the workforce as well. But Mr. Evans always stuck hundreds in her bra before she left and she needed the money. Mike’s salary at the police station wasn’t helping her pay the bills as much as she let on.

“How long?” She inquired, hoping her smile wasn’t faltering.

He seemed to think long and hard on this, biting his big lip with the same teeth he used to break her skin. “An hour.”

She nodded, leading him to one of the rooms. It was going to be a long night.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Blaine never liked alcohol. He didn’t enjoy feeling out of control and after a bad experience at Scandals which somehow ended with Santana carrying him home bridal style, he wasn’t interested in a repeat. Santana was also staying sober tonight, because as much fun as they were going to have tonight, they were also trying to get a feel for Quinn’s new partner.

Quinn who had been working with them ever since she graduated from the academy was a big part of their ability to fly under the radar. Any reports got filtered through Quinn and it was a good set up. But an unwilling partner could get in the way. There had been many stories of injury and transfers when it came to Quinn, but she was a good cop and and even better dirty one. They were on good terms with Mike from the evidence locker, although he was never really enchanted with Quinn, only ever dealing with Blaine and Santana directly. Something Blaine could respect. 

He was scanning the room in search of Quinn when he laid eyes on the most stunning man he’d seen in a long time. Dressed to the nines, the man had these blue eyes that almost made Blaine want to repent, like he was under the man’s spell. He looked too clean, too beautiful to be a cop, but over the years he’d learned not to judge a book by it’s cover. In his business it could get him killed. Blaine looked at him once more, and found the man searching the tables, looking for someone with an analytical eye.

Quinn appeared from the corner, a calf length white dress fit nicely to her body as she drifted over to Kurt, obviously praising him for his exquisite outfit. When they approached the table, Santana pulled her into a possessive kiss, that had Kurt gaping slightly and Blaine smirking. “Break it up ladies.” He remarked taking a drink from his glass, earning a small smile from Kurt who bit his lip bashfully.

They made the customary introductions and made small talk in order to warm Kurt up to the group. Blaine could tell Sanatana already liked him. He was fiery like her and Blaine could see him becoming a permanent part of the group, if he wasn’t mysteriously transferred first. “So Kurt, what do you think about prostitution?” Santana asked faking tipsy. When she was drunk she was angry and horny and definitely not one for questioning people, but Kurt only quirked an eyebrow at her behavior, glancing over at Blaine who shrugged playfully. His own farce unknown to the beautiful man. 

“If it was regulated it would be fine.” He remarked. 

“What are you into? Blondes? Busty brunettes? Red heads?”

Kurt smiled sadistically and Blaine wondered if he’d smile like that tied up to Blaine’s bed, but now was not the time for those thoughts. “Men.” He spoke, his enigmatic eyes focused on Blaine.

Santana just smirked and leaned into Quinn who was swaying under the dim purple lights to whatever song the owner of the bar Mercedes was singing at that moment. Kurt had seemed to get a burst of liquid courage when he moved towards Blaine. “Dance with me.” 

He was never one to turn down a dance, or a beautiful partner but he also didn’t mix business with pleasure. Blaine had a lot of rules that he followed, ones that were unwavering. But he figured if there was a time to break them, it might as well be with Kurt. He grabbed the taller man’s hand and lead them to the floor where Mercedes was singing some Bruno Mars song from their youth. If Blaine remembered correctly it was locked out of heaven, which was just a bit ironic, but he pushed those thoughts from his head as soon as he felt Kurt’s hands mold around his waist. Tonight was definitely one for breaking his rules.

~~~

Maybe it was fate or something better than that like karma, but somehow, someway Tina was pulled from Mr.Evan’s bed by an angry Puck. It wasn’t even twenty minutes into their time. He just had Tina stretched out on the bed in handcuffs when Puck burst in ranting and raving about her ‘underling’. Said she burst into tears during the act and needed Tina to help sort out the situation before he could place blame. Tina was surprised at his word choice but was quickly un-cuffed and rushed off to the room where Kitty was. In the back of her mind she hoped that the party would end before they finished handling the situation, but time had never been on her side.

When she entered the room Kitty was shaking and wrapped in a warm blanket, tears streaming down her face. The pink card who was a little shocked, was running his fingers through his hair and muttering something Tina couldn’t quite understand. Puck offered him another pink card and apologized for the new girl. It was her first day. 

Tina sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around a whimpering Kitty. “He just...I didn’t think it would be so cold...I-I can’t do this.” Tina had learned after three years that telling a girl that it would be better next time never helped. It just made it worse, it raised expectations that they couldn’t afford to have.

“Do I need to call ‘Tana?” He asked looking over at the girls.

“No. We’ll deal in the morning, right now she just needs to sleep.” Puck looked over at her once more, his eyes searching.

“I can tell your Gold that you’re busy for the rest of the night if need be.” Tina smiled gratefully at the man, and nodded, effectively sending him back to the party.

Tina pressed a few kisses to Kitty’s forehead and laid her across the bed, winding the covers around her shivering torso. It was just her first day.

~~~

He loved Blaine’s heat. It was pressing him against the wall and attacking his mouth and  _ fuck  _ was it perfect. When Kurt had seen him earlier, he couldn’t get enough of his bright shining eyes and confidence, and Kurt had also noticed the way he was looking at him, hungry and wanting; especially after Kurt had mentioned his sexuality. An innocent invitation to dance had turned into them making out by the bar and Kurt who was always the opportunist had just whispered in Blaine’s ear to ‘take him home.’ 

He felt Blaine grow harder in his pants before he pushed away from Kurt, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and walking away, leaving Kurt in a daze. From the abruptness of the exit Kurt figured that maybe Blaine wasn’t as into him as he thought he was, and if he cared to admit it, he’d say the rejection from a guy that he’s just met felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

He watched as Blaine swiftly grabbed his jacket and exited the bar, being followed by Santana who was yelling his name and a few curses in Blaine’s direction. He watched with a forlorn look on his face, and was barely phased by Quinn placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Give him time.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time, he had considered letting Blaine into his space, letting hm have access to his body and he just walked away. Kurt didn’t have time for shit like that. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work Quinn.” He said gruffly, his voice still a little rough from having Blaine’s tongue in his mouth. As he drifted from the bar, he wondered how much toothpaste it would take for him to get Blaine not just out of his mouth, but out of his mind.

~~~

Sanatana was faster than Blaine. Five years of cheerleading were better suited for pursuit than a lifetime of boxing so she caught up to him in no time. “Blaine, what the fuck happened back there?” Blaine ignored her statement and kept pushing forward. “One minute you're grinding with your tongue down his throat and the next you’re running away like a fucking child!”

“I’m not a child.” He said pouting, like a petulant child. Santana shook her head at him reaction. Whenever he was conflicted he ran away and she knew that. It’s why they came to New York so they could finally stop running. “He just...He doesn’t know me Santana! The things I’ve done! We’ve done! And if he gets involved, what if he...” He choked out, leaning towards her like he was going to be crushed with the weight of the world.

She grabbed his arms, holding him upright as she spoke to him. “Blaine. People die. People go through shit. We’ve gone through shit, and he’s a big boy, he can make his own decisions, we make our own decisions, but don’t let fear keep you from something that could be good for you!” 

Blaine only sobs a little and she holds him tighter. She rarely ever saw this side of her best friend. He was never one to bottle everything up. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was a better man because of it, but sometimes he just needed someone to hold him while he cried. She found this moment very similar to their Sadie Hawkins dance, when Blaine came to her house with a split lip and a broken spirit, crawling into her arms and crying into her shoulder, but she thought better of drawing any parallels. 

She wound his arm around her waist and lead him to his apartment. Usually they called a taxi, but a good walk could always calm the soul. That’s what she did after she first met Quinn. When she was still working in the diner, and Quinn was just entering the academy after a bad year at Yale. She’d gotten the blonde’s number and a few encouraging words from Blaine, but the walk allowed her to clear her head and proceed to dial her number. She hoped it would help Blaine.

When they arrived at his apartment, she instructed him to take a shower while she called Quinn. “He’s bad babe.” She spoke softly, so he couldn’t hear her.”

“I know, Kurt seemed a little pissed off, maybe even a little hurt.”

“I’m gonna be with Blaine tonight. He needs me.” She knew Quinn was always understanding of her relationship with Blaine, and loved how much she supported their friendship.

“Do you need me to bring anything?”

“I’d tell you to bring yourself, but I’m not sure he would appreciate us fucking in his guest room.” Quinn giggled a little. “Although you could do us a favor.”

“And what is that?”

“Bring Kurt by the office tomorrow. I want him to see the fourth floor.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, not caring about the gel, or how he looked. Santana was seated on his desk with her legs crossed fuming while Puck cowered in the doorway. They’d had many meetings like that, with Puck looking shamed, Santana angry and Blaine frustrated, it was their dynamic. The only difference was the two girls in their underwear who also looked afraid. 

He recognized Tina, she’d worked with them for years and was an excellent asset, not just because of her assets, but because Blaine held Tina over Mike’s head, although that was another thing altogether that Blaine was only concerned with if either of them got in the way of the business. The other girl he recognized as 30, and according to her file her name was Kitty Wilde. It was her birth name and not just some pseudonym she picked up on a pole in the city. 

She’d lost them not just a potential member, but also messed with Tina’s six thousand dollar session with one of their highest paying Golds. It needed to be handled the night of, but Puck was always too weak when it came to a beautiful woman, allowing the girls to waste Blaine’s money so they could nap. He had half a mind to fire all of them. 

Santana had already yelled at them in spanish, and they’d all said their apologies, but Blaine hadn’t spoken, and while Santana always had the final word when it came to the girls, his input would shift the whole conversation. “Puckerman. If you do anything like this ever again, you will never see another paycheck in this city.” His voice was ice cold,and he knew it. Normally his voice would only get slightly harsher when irritated, but rightnow he wanted to throw Puck out of the goddamn window and the stupid look on the taller man’s face was doing nothing to alleviate the urge.

“You two are replaceable. There are more competent girls out there and we will find them if you continue to fuck up.” Blaine had finished speaking and leaned back in his chair.

“Kitty pack your shit.” Santana stated.

“Wait, don’t blame Kitty, it’s all my fault.” Tina spoke up, looking pleadingly at him and Santana. “Take her session out of my paycheck.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes at her. He’d never seen anything so selfless, he hadn’t been selfless in regards to someone he barely knew since he was a toddler. But Tina seemed earnest and he gave a small nod to Santana. “You’re on probation, why you would ever do this, I have no idea, but you’re losing a lot of money over Barbie.” She said harshly before waving them off to be dismissed, followed by an uncomfortable looking Puck.

“This is not how I pictured the morning going.” Santana remarked tucking a brown lock behind her ear. 

“What did you have planned?” He asked moving the girl's files from his desk when the sixth floor’s buzzer rang. He was met with a smirking Santana. “What did you do?”

She shrugged and opened his door. “Nothing you won’t thank me for later.” 

Quinn appeared in the doorway holding a box of bagels, followed by an pissed off looking Kurt. Blaine figured pissed off wasn’t the right term for how angry the pale man looked, but now was not the time to locate his thesaurus. “Quinn.” Came Kurt’s melodic voice, angry and harsh. He turned to face her, but luck have it, (for the girls at least) he was inside of the room, giving Santana ample opportunity to come from behind and escape with Quinn and the food.

After a few minutes of unnerving silence, Blaine got up the courage to speak. “I’m sorry about last night.” Kurt just scowled a little. “I know it’s probably too late, but I wasn’t sure I could be involved with you, I like you and I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

“I’m a cop, danger is what I do for a living.” Kurt looked proud when he said cop, and if his voice wasn’t so spiteful Blaine would’ve smiled.

“Not this kind of danger. My job is...it’s not a safe environment.”

“It looks up to code to me.” This time Blaine did smile.

“My work isn’t exactly legal...Santana and I run a high class prostitution ring...” Blaine braced himself for a gun pressed to his side or for Kurt to be calling for backup, but he was just met with a blank expression. “Kurt?”

“Part of me wants to have you arrested, but I feel like there’s something more to this and for some fucked up reason I like you. So you’ve got to prove to me that keeping my cuffs in my pocket is the right decision right now.” 

“I want to take you to the fourth floor.” Kurt nodded and allowed Blaine to lead him to the elevator. He was unsure about showing Kurt the dorms when he’d only just met the man, but he had a way of fucking with Blaine’s rules and now he was showing him one of the most important things to him. His business.

When they arrived, Santana and Quinn were eating in the common area, while a couple of the girls were huddled on the couch in varying displays of undress. Kurt gaped slightly at the women and turned a bright shade of red. Santana took a look at his face and whistled at the girls who promptly went back to their rooms. “Welcome.” Came Santana’s drawl from the other side of the room.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, subconsciously leaning back into him. “Why are you showing me this?” Blaine bit his lip, he wanted Kurt in his life, but he wanted him less involved in his business and more so in his bed. 

The women seemed to sense his hesitation, prompting Quinn to speak up. “We want you to help. We always keep my partners informed, and hope that they can assist.”

He seemed to snap at this, looking over at Quinn with fire in his eyes. “I haven’t even been working for a week! And you want me to get into something illegal? Illegal! I’m a cop, and I don’t care how nice you guys are, but this is insane!” Blaine survived the room during Kurt’s little rant. Santana was so obviously holding in laughter, Quinn looked cold and the vein in Kurt’s neck looked like it was about to pop. Blaine personally thought his little outburst was cute, but he knew it could have dire consequences. If he even tried to report them he’d end up in a bad accident and Blaine couldn’t stand someone messing up that beautiful face.

“So you’ll help?” Blaine asked searching Kurt’s eyes. He pouted a little for effect, it always worked from him whenever he wanted something. Coincidentally, he saw Kurt’s shoulders relax slightly which was a good sign, even though he was shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I have to go...” Kurt backed away from the room and dashed into the elevator. 

“Quinn, go get Puck, tell him to follow Kurt I don’t want him talking.” Blaine barked out. Quinn rose from the table to go locate Puck, while Santana approached him. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll come to his senses.” She said leading him over to the table. 

“Hmm...That’s what I’m worried about.” Blaine responded grabbing a bagel from the box that rested on the mahogany countertop. “That’s what I’m worried about.” 

~~~

Tina slipped the black stiletto onto her left foot as she hobbled out the door. The rest of the girls were already in the cars on their way to the party and she still hadn’t finished her makeup. She was going to go ask J for her extra tube of lipstick when she heard faint cries coming from the other side of the dorm. She passed a few girls when she saw Kitty laid out on the bed being comforted by Marley who kept glancing at the door.

“Why don’t you head out. I’ve got it from here.” 

Marley nodded at her gratefully and ran from the room catching up with one of the other girls. Tina crossed the room to shuffle through Kitty’s drawers stumbling upon a picture of her with her arms wrapped around the waist of a tall black man. The photo made Tina think of Mike, how he was probably on his way home from a long day at the station. She bit back tears in favor of grabbing Kitty’s lipstick. “Why did you save my job?” Kitty asked, her voice cracking.

“Because it’s a damn good one, for the amount of money you’re making. Now get up, or we’re gonna be late.” Tina tried to be authoritative, she really did but she wasn’t one to be commanding. “Come on Kitty...Try it one more time and then if you want I’ll help you pack your bags.” 

The blonde nodded dejectedly and sat up, with her mascara streaming down her face. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Tina said calmly, wiping the tears from her cheek. She saw Kitty’s hazel eyes flick down at her lips and back into her eyes. She felt Kitty’s lips, wet and salty from tears press to her own, pulling her into a kiss. Tina moved back, staring into those saddened irises before leaving the room, trying to block out Kitty’s sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter that gives a bit more insight into Sam

Sam was disappointed after the events of last night. He knew that Tina was busy, that occasionally she had to train a new girl, but he’d been pent up after a long stressful week and he needed to see her, to relive some of his tension. He’d been spending all of his time at the office, working patent cases at the firm and the night before was the only time he’d been available to see the woman. No he had to make up an excuse about his sister being ill so he could go to the next party. He was lucky that the events were so frequent, or he would’ve been pissed about the blue balls Tina left him with for ages, and she didn’t want that. 

He swirled the scotch in his glass as he waited for the next batch of girls to filter through the wide oak door. He recognized one of his co-workers from the law firm and thought about talking to Mitt about the redhead he was currently eye fucking. Sam saw Tina look over her shoulder at a blonde girl before he approached her, twirling his gold card in his hand. “Ms. Chang, are you ready?” He asked, letting his eyes rake over her body. She went through the motions, asked how long and lead him to a back room, the one farthest away from the party. He didn’t think she wanted her co-workers to hear her scream.

When he pulled her into the room, he pushed her roughly on the bed and slapped her with the back of his hand. “Get on your knees.” Tina scrambled into position and Sam grabbed her hair yanking harshly on her long black locks. He saw her bite back a cry, and he pulled harder on her hair. “Come on Ms. Chang. I want to hear you scream.” Sam bit her neck, drawing blood, causing tears to spill from her eyes. 

He hiked up her skintight dress and spread her cheeks. He hoped she hadn’t prepared before hand, he loved the sounds she made when he fucked her in the ass. Sam rammed into her hard, causing her to jolt forward, only to be held back by his grasp on her hair,she cried out for help and Sam even thought he heard her pray, but he was too busy enjoying himself. He wished he had more time with the woman before he had to go home to his wife.

~~~

When Quinn entered the precinct she noticed that Kurt hadn’t slept. The bags under his eyes and the way he was sloughing were signs of his exhaustion and impending collapse. She knew he spent the entire night either re-organizing his bookshelf or talking on the phone to his Dad, but according to Puck, he hadn’t spoken to anyone about their proposition. She knew it was a little heavy handed, even for them, but she liked Kurt and hoped that he’d accept, he’d make a great friend and partner, even though he was a rookie.

She set a chocolate muffin and the largest cup of coffee the shop down the street sold on  his desk and sat across from him. He stared at her before taking a sip of the coffee. “This doesn’t mean I’m joining your little thing,” He spoke slowly, daring to take a bite of her muffin. “But it doesn’t mean I’m turning you in either.” Quinn just smiled at him, before partaking in her own breakfast. 

~~~

Mercedes knew Blaine wasn’t much of a drinker. He’d been coming to her bar ever since it opened and at most he’d order a glass of white wine, so she didn’t understand why he was downing vodka shots like his life depended on it. “Blaine? Do you want to talk?” She asked taking the seat next to him.

“No. I want to drink.”

“It’s one o’clock in the afternoon”

“Yet you’re open.” 

“Blaine, vodka will not solve your problems.” He sighed and set the glass down, turning slightly towards him. 

“I think I fucked everything up with this guy I like.”

She smiled a little bit. He seemed so young, so high school, talking about the boy he likes, unsure about where he stands. “Have you talked to him?”

“Not really, I don’t know what direction we’re headed in.”

“Talk to him. Communication is key.”

“Is that how you and Sam do it? You talk?” Mercedes nodded and blushed slightly at the mention of her husband. She knows that Blaine and Sam had already met before she tried to introduce them. Apparently Blaine’s office had done some work for Sam, and had ended up helping him immensely. 

“It’s how we stay strong. We talk about everything, it allows me to trust him and him to trust me.” Blaine smiled sadly at her. She figured his guy troubles must really be affecting him. “Why don’t you go home and get some rest, sleep off your impending hangover.”

“Will do.” He replied before swaying slightly and tumbling out of his chair. 

“How about you come lay down in the back. I’m not sure you’ll be able to make it home by yourself.” He nodded slowly, and allowed her to lead him to her office, and lay him down on her plush cheetah print couch. Blaine fell asleep quickly, and Mercedes monitored him from her desk in between tweaking set lists and working on payroll. He was a nice guy, an honest man, she just hoped that everything would work out for him, that he would find his true love like she had found hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana always protected her girls. They worked in a dangerous business that wasn’t always warm and cuddly, but she would do everything she could to make sure they were safe. Whenever something happened to one of the girls, she was always there to handle it personally, and tonight was no different. She’d gotten the call from one of the lower level security agents since Puck was out tailing Blaine’s boytoy, and had promptly made her way to the party’s location.   
A frail girl, Santana thought her name was Marley, was standing in the corner with a large bruise red and angry across her right cheek. She figured there were more bruises along her body, but she wasn’t sure she cared. Santana knew the man would have multiple bruises when she was done with him. He was laid out in the damp alley way with her heel pressed firmly between his ribcage, a razor blade stuck in his left forearm and a large purple bruise forming around his eye.  
“I don’t take too kindly to anyone roughing up my girls. And I don’t think your wife will take too kindly to the pictures of you and neither will your constituents. I can’t wait to read the headline. Mayor caught in sex scandal right before re-election.” She tsked, looking at the balding man, he was nothing but an asshole, and he sure as hell wouldn’t get her vote.  
“You can’t do this!” He shouted, his face red and bloody from her attack. Santana pressed her heel down even harder, wedging it in his ribcage, hard enough that she’d broken the skin, causing him to wheeze out a painful cry.   
“I can and I will. Now get up, or I will murder everything you love if you come back here.” She removed her foot and the mayor scampered off into the night. She turned towards the agent who was stoically watching from the corner. “Go get Blaine, have him release Mr. Mayor’s photos.” He nodded before returning to the building, leaving Santana and a shivering Marley.  
Santana wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulders and steered her towards the door.“Come on, Let’s get you warm. I’ll have someone bring you something for that bruise.” The girl nodded gratefully, biting her lip.  
This was the one thing Santana hated about her job. People were assholes, and there was nothing she could do to change that.  
~~~  
Kurt knew there was someone following him. There wouldn’t be anyone drenched in leather sporting a mohawk within a 100 mile radius of his apartment, especially one who kept appearing everywhere he went. Blaine or Santana probably had the man tailing Kurt so he didn’t snitch on their operation, but in the back of his head he had hoped Blaine just wanted to make sure he was safe. He had decided to find out by stopping the man at the supermarket near the station, just close enough that if need be he could drag him there in handcuffs.   
When Kurt approached him he looked way too invested in the salad dressings. “You’re very bad at following someone.”  
The man looked at him sideways before sighing heavily. “Dude...I’m just doing my job.”  
Kurt just nodded, and glanced around the store. “Take me to Blaine, or I take you down to the station.” The man just rolled his eyes before motioning to Kurt to follow him.  
“At least I’ll probably be off Kurt duty now.”  
“Kurt duty?”   
“Yeah, my job for the past few days has been to watch Kurt, make sure he’s safe, make sure he’s not talking. Make sure he’s okay Puck.” The man rattled on and on, talking to himself more than he was to Kurt. He was slightly satisfied that part of the man’s instructions were to make sure he was safe. He didn’t need anyone to protect him, but the gesture was nice. He had to shake himself from those thoughts. Kurt couldn’t like a criminal, but then again, the universe was never his friend.   
They continued to walk down the streets in silence until they reached an apartment complex that stood tall over all of the surrounding buildings. Puck signed them in with the doorman and made their way to the elevator. Kurt noticed that Blaine lived on the top floor, but he wasn’t going to let himself think about how much he dreamed of living in a penthouse. He was ushered to the front door and then Puck suddenly turned around with a smirk and a nod, leaving Kurt to stare at the large white door.  
Before he could knock Blaine opened the door. “Puck, I told you where you need to be...Kurt?” His honey eyes were wide with surprise, but Kurt wasn’t paying much attention to his face, more so the fact that Blaine was shirtless and his abs were straight out of a GQ ad.   
In a moment of courage Kurt moved forward catching Blaine’s lips in a heated kiss. It wasn’t slow and sweet but it was dirty and passionate and Kurt hoped that he could get all of his desire out in one kiss, but as soon as Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him impossibly closer, he knew he’d never get enough. After being pulled into Blaine’s apartment and pressed to the door he suddenly felt Blaine’s lips leave his mouth.  
“We should talk...We have to talk.” He said running his hands through his gel-less curls. Kurt just nodded. He came here to talk, but wasn’t sure that’s all he wanted to accomplish during his visit. “I like you, and I want more than sex, I need more than sex.”  
“I know. This will never be just a casual fuck for me Blaine. I’m not that guy.”   
“Will you be okay, with my line of work?” Kurt hesitated, but Blaine didn’t seem to mind. Everything within him wanted this man, but his morals told him that it was a very bad idea to be involved with Blaine. But he remembered something his father told him when he first entered the academy. That he should follow his heart. So he just shook his head and looked into those beautiful honey eyes before pulling Blaine into another kiss.  
They danced around the apartment, with their lips attached, maneuvering their way into Blaine’s bedroom. Kurt had pushed Blaine down onto the bed, letting his eyes roam over his body. Blaine reached down to palm himself through his jeans, but Kurt swatted his hand away, choosing to unbutton the shorter man’s pants and pull them down, along with his underwear in one smooth motion. He cupped Blaine’s ass in his hands and kissed him deeply, letting his hands roam Blaine’s now naked body.  
He broke the kiss, and began marking Blaine’s neck, which caused him to moan and shift underneath Kurt. He felt Blaine’s cock brush against his jean clad thigh and he bit his lip trying to keep himself composed. He wanted to be in control of this encounter. Kurt quickly did away with his jeans and button down and began a trail of kisses down Blaine’s torso, enjoying the whimpering that spilled from the other man’s lips. He gripped the base of Blaine’s cock, and began to pump slowly, savoring the way Blaine looked, his hair messy, his lips parted.   
Blaine was moaning loudly, falling apart under Kurt’s grasp when his bedroom door flew open. “Boss...” The man started until he looked around the room to see what was going on. Kurt groaned and flopped down on the bed while Blaine covered himself with a pillow. The man was shielding his eyes with the bedroom door. “Ms. Lopez has asked me to inform you that the pictures of Mayor Thompson need to be released immediately.” Then he fled the room with as much grace as he had entered it.  
Blaine sighed heavily before turning towards Kurt. “I have to run into the office.” Kurt nodded and began looking for his discarded clothing when Blaine grabbed his wrist. “Don’t go, I won’t even be an hour, I just...I want you to stay.” He looked so earnest in that moment that Kurt couldn’t say no. So he just nodded, causing Blaine to grin wildly. “I’ll be back soon, make yourself at home.” He leaned over to kiss Kurt deeply before sliding out of the bed and back into his clothes. When he left the penthouse, Kurt migrated from the bedroom to the kitchen, he was going to take advantage of Blaine’s offer to make himself at home in the state of the art kitchen.  
~~~  
It had been a good night for Kitty, she no longer wanted to throw up everytime she saw a man or was handed a black or pink card. But nothing was ever easy for Kitty, she still had to deal with the mess she’d made with Tina. She didn’t know if she did it because she was lonely, or because Tina was the only one to show her kindness, but she kissed her and she may have fucked up the only solid friendship she had in this place. She thought about the picture in her desk, the one of her and Jake a few months before he joined the army. He was her first love and had motivated her to move out east and follow her dreams. She didn’t remember what those dreams where, her future was now reduced to what was the next task, and right now it was to find Tina.  
She was in her room when Kitty entered, she was laid out on her bed, with her eyes closed. “Hey, Tina...I just wanted to talk to you.” She walked closer to the woman and looked her up and down, pausing when she saw Tina’s blood soaked dress. She assumed it was Tina’s period, but at further inspection she realized it was coming from her backside. “Tina?”  
The older woman just groaned and Kitty rushed to her side. “How about we get you cleaned up?” Tina just nodded and Kitty began removing the dress gently so not to hurt her. She grabbed a wet towel from Tina’s bathroom and began wiping her down. When she saw the source of the bleeding she shuttered. “Tina, we need to get this checked out, I don’t want you to get an infection.” Tina shook her head vigorously, making a whining noise which Kitty ignored in favor of searching for some clothes for the broken woman.   
“Who did this to you?” Kitty asked, helping her into a pair of olive green sweatpants. This time she didn’t expect an answer, and she didn’t get one. She draped a blanket over her friend when she heard her whisper something.  
“Stay.” She looked back at her pleading expression before climbing into bed with the woman. She pressed a few kisses to Tina’s forehead just like the older woman had done on her fist night and hummed a lullaby in her ear. Even if they weren’t going to be okay, she hoped Tina would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine glanced over at the sleeping man next to him.The sun bounced off of Kurt’s pale skin and highlighted the little freckles that dotted his cheeks. His normally perfect hair flopped down in his face, and his lips were turned upwards in a faint smile. He’d only woken up a few minutes before, and was immediately flooded with memories of their night, memories of Kurt baking cupcakes half naked in his kitchen, memories of him eating cupcakes off of a fully naked Kurt in his kitchen. He’d never become enamored with a man so quickly, not even when he was in highschool, but he decided to let his mind wander, he let himself imagine a future where he could wake up to this every morning. 

Kurt stirred slightly and Blaine closed his eyes, not wanting to seem like the creepy guy who ogles someone after a one night stand. He felt the taller man wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer. Kurt’s face was slotted into the crook of his neck. “It’s okay to stare, after last night it’s  _ totally _ okay to stare.” Kurt spoke, his morning voice hoarse, his warm breath teasing against the skin of Blaine’s neck. Blaine opened his eyes to meet Kurt, moving forward so he could catch his lips in Kurt’s. He pulled back, his eyes mischievous. “Morning breath.” 

In the blink of an eye Kurt moved downward, with his hands sliding down Blaine’s backside, cupping his ass. Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt licked a long stripe up his cock, he threaded his hands through Kurt’s hair when he felt Kurt take his length into his mouth. He began to bob and Blaine moaned as he watched the taller man’s soft pink lips stretch over him. Kurt had a skilled mouth, and was not making it easy for Blaine to last longer than ten seconds when he felt Kurt’s index finger trace his hole. 

Kurt continued sucking, ever so often looking up at how lose Blaine was, with the gel long gone from his hair and his pupils fully blown. Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt’s hair, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. He had the floor to himself, but when he brought a guy home when he first moved in, he’d gotten a noise complaint not just from the couple downstairs, but his bodyguards didn’t look at him right for at least a week. “Kurt, baby...I’m gonna...” Kurt continued, with the same vigor as before. 

When he came, Kurt swallowed it all, except for a little dribble on his bottom lip which Blaine was quick to clean up with a kiss. “Fuck morning breath.” Kurt just giggled before allowing Blaine to kiss him again, soft and sweet. They kissed for a while after that, basking in the early morning light until Kurt broke the kiss. 

“Let’s go out tonight. Dinner, dancing, a movie, I just want to go out on a date.” Kurt’s bright blue eyes were hopeful, his waist barely covered by the sheets. 

“Of course.”

~~~

Mercedes had been bent over the toilet seat at her bar for the past half an hour. Why she was suddenly sick was beyond her, but an odd question from her bartender had her sending him out to the drugstore for something she’d never thought she’d ever get. A pregnacy test. And it wasn’t that she didn’t want kids, she did, it was just the fact that she was doing so well at 27, and a kid might just ruin that. She loves Sam and she knows he wants a family,  _ she _ wants a family with him, in a few years, but according to the white stick in her hand, she’s run out of time. 

She heard her husband’s voice accompanied with the opening of the bathroom door. “Hey babe...” She spoke quietly, wishing she could just disappear. She thrusted the stick into his hands, and as soon as his fingers grazed it, it fell on the floor and he pulled her into his arms.

“We’re going to be a family.” He whispered, and she could hear the joy in his voice, even though deep in her heart all she felt was dread. How were they going to take care of a kid when Sam worked all the time and she worked nights, who was going to raise their kid if they barely had time to see each other? She wanted the best for her kid, but what if that’s not what they were.

~~~

Quinn wasn’t big on romantic gestures. She didn’t like valentine's day or rom-coms, hell even Santana’s proposal had been in their home when they’d taken a rare night off to drink an entire bottle of cabernet sauvignon that Santana’s mom had given them as a housewarming gift almost a year before. They flew Blaine and Quinn’s sister Kate to Spain where they got married in a small ceremony, and always took a weekend trip on their anniversary. But this year the timing hadn’t been right so Quinn decided to put her aversion to romance aside and partake in something she knew her wife would love.

“Where are we going Angel?” Santana asked rubbing her wrists, which were still sore from that morning's activities. Quinn insisted that they walk to their destination, instead of calling their driver, which Santana had taken ample opportunity to complain about since they left their house. 

Quinn just tightened her hold around her wife’s waist. “Close your eyes, were almost here.” Santana rolled her eyes before shutting them, gripping Quinn’s shoulder for support. She lead her into a small diner when she prompted Santana to open her eyes, she gasped as soon as she saw the red faux leather seats and the darkened stage, and a tear fell down her face when she saw their booth with a small gold reserved sign on it. 

“You brought me to our diner.” Santana choked out her words. This was the place they met, at one am when Quinn just got of the train to New York and Santana had her fourth night shift in a row. They shared stories over cappuccinos and swapped numbers when the sun rose. It was the beginning of their relationship, and even though they had moved on to bigger and better things they’d always remember booth 14. 

Santana kissed Quinn their tongues meeting as the former waitress leaned her wife over their booth. A petite waitress cleared her throat after Quinn moaned loudly into Santana’s mouth. “Would you two like a table?”

Quinn glanced fondly at Santana. “We’ll take booth 14.”

~~~

Tina hadn’t said two words since she last saw Kitty. She wanted to talk to her but there was almost something else going on, new dress fittings for the girls, a night with Sam where he left suddenly, and healing from her injuries. Honestly she was conflicted. She hadn’t seen Mike in a month and had locked lips with a girl, who seemed just as broken as she was. Tina couldn’t pursue a relationship with Kitty in some kind of twisted office romance but there was something about the girl, something kindred. She remembered when she had felt that for Mike, when they were young and naive at summer camp, but she had been in love with him since they were adolescents and couldn’t give up her relationship, so she asked Marley to cover for her with Puck and go see her boyfriend.

When she entered the police station she tugged awkwardly at her sweater, she hadn’t worn anything that wasn’t form fitting or made out of leather in a very long time so the wool was like wearing seventeen coats. She saw Mike chatting with a tall brunette who looked like someone out of a primetime crime drama, but when he looked up his eyes were stuck on her. He rose from his chair much to the other man’s surprise and rushed over and pulled Tina into a tight hug. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered into her ear. She smiled at his affection, still holding onto her he leaned back, staring into her eyes. “How is work?”

“Great! You know, Ms. Lopez always keeps me busy.” Tina just hugged him again. It wasn’t a lie. Santana did keep her busy, just not with assistant duties like her boyfriend thought. “I just wanted to say hey before I go back to work.”

“It’s good to see you though, I love you.” He said in that endearing way that once made her swoon. But when she said “I love you too,” she wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

“What the fuck Anderson?” Santana screeched from where she sat on his bed. He had just emerged from the closet in the fourth outfit he’d proposed for the night. The Tom Ford suit was one of his favorite’s and he was sure Kurt would appreciate it. “Who wears a suit to a movie? Put on some jeans and a dress shirt!” 

To be honest Blaine hadn’t been on a date in a long time, especially one at a movie theater. He wasn’t completely sure how long it’s been since he’s even been anywhere other than home, Jones’ and work. Stripping from his suit he sighed heavily. He was already exhausted with the ‘dressing’ game and Santana’s commentary while helpful wasn’t always...nice. The first outfit got comments such as, ‘I bet someone could see your dick from a mile away in those pants’ and ‘even Elton John doesn’t look  _ that  _ gay’. 

“Wear the black jeans, they make your ass look fantastic.” Santana advised, while he looked through his drawers for a pair of jeans, only clad in a mint green button down and black boxers. He quickly put on the jeans and was given a nod from Santana as approval.

He was going to meet Kurt at the theater, because the police officer had insisted on walking. Blaine had offered to send a car, but Kurt said something about how therapeutic walking was for him after a long day at the station. 

“Make sure to bring condoms.” Santana called out to him before tossing his box of condoms at him with surprising force. 

“Thanks for that.” He muttered, glancing at his phone. If he left right now he’d make it before the previews. “I’ll call you when I get back.”

“I expect you do be doing better things with your mouth than talking to me.” Her reply also came with an unopened bottle of lube that nicked his shoulder before sliding across his hardwood floors. Blaine picked it up before shaking his head and leaving for the theater.

~~~

Tina had been more distant than ever but Kitty was going to let her heal. She figured it was due to the state she last found her in, but was going to give her space, when she couldn’t give her anything else. She’d gone missing a few hours that morning, and Marley said she was meeting with Santana about something, which Kitty immediately knew was false because she would be out all day with her wife, but she let it slide. She was in the back of a car on her way to the venue for tonight and took the opportunity to call Jake who was trying to woo one of his fellow soldiers the last time she had spoken to him. They’d parted on good terms, excellent terms even, and they’d always love each other, just not as lovers. 

“What’s up Kitty-Kat!” Jake’s voice was light and happy over the static of the phone. 

“Hey Jake.” She tried to sound as happy as him, but he caught the hollowness in her voice.

“Is something wrong?”

“Girl troubles.” She could almost see him nod somberly. “But how are you doing? How’s Private Lynn?” 

“Uh, he’s good...we’re good.” Kitty squealed, at least one of them was happy. 

“We?”

“Yeah, we got attacked last week, lost a man and it gave me the courage, life’s short you know? You’ve gotta make the best of it.” Jake said, she could hear his voice cracking. Her friend wasn’t one for tears, but there were somethings not even the strongest man could stay stoic for. 

As they talked all she could think of was the fact that life is short, it shouldn’t be wasted playing games or avoiding those she cared for, Kitty resolved to go see Tina as soon as she got to the venue. She wasn’t going to waste what time she had with the woman. Kitty hung up as soon as she saw the grand doors of the building open up to her and the other girls in the cars behind her. 

She walked quickly past the room filled with waiting men, and down the corridor where she knew she’d find Tina. Kitty made her way down to the very end of the hallway before seeing Tina emerge from one of the rooms. She quickly hid and watched her exchange with a tall blonde man who’s gold card was displayed proudly in his jacket’s lapel. “Enjoy the rest of your night Mr. Evans.”

“You as well.” He paused and fished something out from his wallet, sticking it in her bra. “I hope you have make-up for those bruises.” The Gold walked away and Tina unknowingly approached her. When she passed Kitty noticed the bruises he was talking about.

Up and down her arms were varying shades of purple and red, her lip was split and a patch of her hair was gone from her scalp. Kitty knew that Mr. Evans had to be the same guy who had injured Tina earlier. When she was sure Tina had passed, she set out on locating Puck.  _ Life’s too short.  _ She thought, and Tina shouldn’t spend it being abused.

~~~

“I think I want kids.” Santana was taken back by Quinn’s declaration. She had just gotten home after her trip to Blaine’s when she came home to a home cooked meal. And by home cooked she meant from the french restaurant a few blocks from their home. They’d laughed and enjoyed themselves when Quinn took a long drink from her wine glass and dropped a bomb.

The room was eerily quiet, neither knowing what to say. Santana gravitated to her whiskey as soon as her wife reopened her mouth. “I know what we said, but we can adopt and give a kid a really good home, and that room isn’t being used for anything...”

“Kids?” Santana asked, her voice was rough. She’d grown up in a home with seven children, and being the middle child meant her parents didn’t have time for her or money for her to go to college. The only reason she wasn’t trapped in Ohio washing dishes at Breadstix was because of Blaine. She owed him her life. “Plural?”

“How about kid?” Quinn proposed catching on quickly to Santana’s worry. “I just...I want a child, and we’re so strong right now...I want to offer a kid everything we didn’t have growing up.” 

“I need to think about it...” Santana rasped before standing up and leaving her house. 

She called for her driver and had him drop her off a little ways away from Blaine’s apartment. His flat was too far away to tackle only on foot, but she still needed to think this through, just her and the pavement. 

Santana thought of her youngest sister Mariela, she had just entered her senior year and had plans to move to Colorado and be one with the mountains. Every once in awhile she’d map how long the flight from New York to Denver was, but she really wasn’t sure Mariela would ever make it out there. She’d severed most of her ties with her family when she left, only partaking in a few weddings and the occasional phone call with Mariela or her older brother Roberto. 

Her family was Quinn and Blaine, but she knew how important family was to her wife. Despite her spats with her father Quinn always made sure to visit them, and call them every Saturday morning. Raising a kid would be important to Quinn, it  _ is _ important to Quinn, and she understood her reasoning, her want, but maybe a family wasn’t in the cards for Santana.

Blaine’s guards immediately let her in the building and when she made her way into his bedroom she saw him tangled in Kurt, a smile resting on his lips. Kurt was asleep, but Blaine wasn’t and he slowly extracted himself from Kurt when he noticed her hovering by the door. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the corner and pulled them over his bare hips before leading Santana into his kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“She wants a kid Blaine.” He rushed to her side, his hazel eyes searching her brown ones. “And I know we can give it everything it’ll ever want but a kid it would be a liability, that kid would be in danger.”

“This isn’t about the danger and you know it.”

“What if that kid turns out like Juan or Dora or me?” She trailed off, reminded of her brother's jail sentence and her sister’s murder. A kid she parent’s would end up on the wrong side of the law, or on the wrong side of life. Even if they adopted, it would be in their blood. 

“Santana, you’re not in Ohio anymore, you’re not living on food stamps anymore, you’re not struggling and any kid you have is going to be the best and the brightest just like their mothers.” He pulled her into a tight hug and she started sobbing into his shoulder. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn’t screw up her kid. 

“How about you go sleep in the guest room? I’ll text Quinn and tell her you're okay.” 

She just nodded and walked off into the guest room, she collapsed on the bed and fell fast asleep, dreaming of a little Quinn running around.

~~~ 

When Kurt woke up he was surprised to find that Blaine was gone, there wasn’t a note on the desk or a text on his phone. He heard a machine whirring in the kitchen so he just slipped out of the bed and made his way to Blaine. When he emerged he saw Blaine grab a steaming cup of coffee from his Keurig. Blaine spotted him and immediately pulled him into a dirty passionate kiss. When they broke apart he noticed the mugs sitting on the counter, he was about to comment on the third mug when someone else entered the kitchen.

Santana was wearing one of Blaine’s t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants when she grabbed one of the mugs off the table. When her hand brushed his hip Kurt had a moment of panic. He was naked, and his boyfriend’s best friend was ogling his dick. “Well Blaine, I think Good Cop over here has you beat.” She said, with a smirk obviously commenting on the size of his penis. If he wasn’t so embarrassed, he might’ve blushed at the semi-complement. 

“Tana.” Blaine said warningly handing Kurt a towel that he used to cover himself long enough to change into clothes.

When he returned her regarded Santana. “Not that I don’t  _ love  _ your company, but what are you doing here?”

“Well Dopey, I’m having a baby.” Blaine smiled fondly at her and handed Kurt his own mug of coffee.

“You’re pregnant?”

“God no!” She guffawed at his question. Santana looked like she was going to say something else when Puck burst through the front door.

“I’ve got to get better security up here.” Blaine muttered into his cup.

“Bosses, we’ve got a problem.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What do you mean Sam Evans is abusing Tina?” Blaine seethed, this was not something to be taken lightly, nor was it an easy situation. He was facing Puck and sitting next to Santana, who was also seething. Kurt had promptly left, citing plausible deniability, Blaine was glad he wasn’t here, because he was very close to murdering Puck in cold blood.

“That Kitty girl told me about it, said she saw her leave the room with a ton of bruises and a wad of cash in her bra.” Puck stumbled through his words, not looking his employers in the eye.

“How did you not know this was going on?”

“I’ve never seen her hurt or anything! And besides, Sam’s a cool guy, how would I have known he was a jackass?” 

“By doing your fucking job!” Santana yelled, startling Puck. She had a firm grip on one of Blaine’s pillows and probably wouldn’t let it go unless it was being used to bash in Puck’s face.

“Did you at least go ask the girl what happened?” Santana asked.

“Yeah, she cracked after a while, said it’d been happening since he started requesting her.” Santana choked back a violent sob.

“We need to approach this with caution, what do you want to do?” Blaine asked placing a calming arm on Santana’s shoulder. He was angry too, but this needed to be taken care of quickly. 

“I want him murdered.”

“If we kill him we’ll be killing Mercedes’s husband, and if we leave Tina unpunished it gives us a bad name.”

“You shouldn't punish someone who's been abused. We need to get her counseling, not leave her broken and unemployed.” Santana's eyes were bright with fire, and Blaine knew not to challenge her on this. “I still want Sam dead.”

“We follow protocol, blacklist him and send the pictures to Mercedes.” 

“More. there needs to be more that happens to him. That scumbag has probably been abusing her for years,  _ years  _ Blaine. What if that was me or Quinn or Kurt? Would you want the bastard executed then?” She may not have looked it, but Santana was pleading with him, she was begging him, and that’s not something she did often. 

“I will talk to Mercedes first, give her the pictures. We will handle Sam afterwards.” Santana stormed out of the apartment in blind rage. He regretted his decision almost as soon as she left, his partner cared about the girls and he just disregarded her feelings. “Go follow Sam.” Blaine spoke dismissively and Puck fled from the scene with his tail between his legs.

~~~

Mercedes was starting to think that vodka was actually the solution. She stared at the bottle sitting pretty behind the bar and contemplated drinking the entire thing. She’d convinced Sam to wait on telling their parents until she’d past three months, in hopes that not telling their families would make the issue disappear. Mercedes wants a family, just not now. She doesn’t know how to tell her husband or how to tell herself it’s going to be okay, but for now she’s decided to stare longingly at the bottle of vodka behind the bar.

A customer entering the bar caused  her to turn her head towards the door. Blaine walked towards her holding a large manilla envelope, wearing a frown. “Here for more day drinking?” She asked, analyzing his face.

“No, I got the guy actually,” Blaine blushed, “But that’s not why I’m here.”

His face quickly grew solemn as he pulled photos from the folder. “My job does some occasional PI work, and we needed to look into Sam’s firm.” He placed pictures of a battered girl in front of her, she was bruised and broken, her eyes never meeting the camera. “Sam has been... _ seeing  _ this woman for about two years...the bruising, was done by him.” 

Mercedes studied the photos, emotions flooding her body. “What’s her name?”

“Tina.”

“And she’s being taken care of right? She’s got a home, and someone who cares right?”

Blaine nodded in response at her questions. “I know how much this, but I need to know where you stand with Sam right now.”

“It’s not that easy Blaine. I’m pregnant with a kid I don’t want and my husband has been abusing a girl for two years. This isn’t easy.” 

“If it helps ease some confusion, I have a friend who wants a baby...” Blaine trailed off like he regretted what he’d just said. He glanced somberly towards the doorway. “I’m going to go, but if you need anything you’ve got my number.” 

He stood up and made his way to the door. Mercedes was overwhelmed, she wanted to disappear and evaporate into thin air, but even though everything was foggy now was when she’d see the clearest. “Actually.” She took a deep breath after she got Blaine’s attention. “Tell me more about that friend.” 

~~~

Santana found herself sitting inside an interrogation room, fiddling with her wedding band. She’d been picked up on the streets by a uniform who informed her that she had sixteen unpaid parking tickets. It was one part hilarious and two parts infuriating. She didn’t drive, nor did she actually own a car, so Quinn probably sent the kid, because she was tired of Santana’s silence.

When her wife finally entered the room her eyes were filled with worry. “I’m sorry I called the cops on you, but you really didn’t give me a choice.” Quinn sat down, her uniform tugging at her thighs when she crossed her legs. “Where have you been?”

“Blaine’s”

“He said you stormed out of the apartment after he...” Quinn didn’t finish her sentence, but it was obvious that Blaine had told her about the Tina/Sam debaucal.

“It’s what he deserves, he did all those horrible things to Tina, and god knows what he’s done to Mercedes.”

“Blaine says that Mercedes is fine, but she wants to talk to us.” Santana furrowed her brow and searched Quinn’s face. 

“Why?”

“She’s pregnant and after he told her about Sam, she said she didn’t want the baby. He said we were looking to adopt.” So many emotions flashed across Santana’s face, anger, excitement, fear, joy. “I uh, I know you wanted to think but...” 

“We’ll go see her.” Quinn smiled so wide, the corners of her lips almost met her ears. She reached across the table and pulled Santana into a searing kiss that seemed to last an eternity. 

When the kiss ended Quinn took a deep breath. “Blaine wants you to meet him at the Evan’s apartment.” Santana placed a chaste kiss on her wife’s cheek before rushing out the door.

~~~

She broke up with Mike in a text message. It was all too much to maintain that half-relationship with everything that was going on. Apparently one of the girls had seen Tina bruised and reported it to Puck. She had chosen to remain anonymous, but Tina knew it was Kitty. She saw her that night in the shadows, but she never thought the blonde would help her. Kitty was someone special, and Tina wished that she wasn’t in a line of work where people get damaged. That  _ they _ weren’t in a line of work where people get damaged. 

She had looked for Kitty earlier but was caught up in conversation with Marley who told her that Puck, Santana  _ and  _ Blaine were going to go see Sam, the news took precedence in her mind and imagined the scene. She had never seen Blaine leave the office, let alone use his fists. It gave her a renewed hope in her employers. 

It was 7:57 according to the clock, too early to help the others prepare for the event, that she wasn’t allowed to go too, and too early to go to bed, so she decided to take a quick walk through the fourth floor. She pulled a loose t-shirt on and made her way outside of her room when she heard a voice. 

“I don’t know Jake...She’s broken, but I want to fix her...I know I can’t change people, but she’s been through so much...” Tina noticed that it was Kitty on the phone with someone named Jake. It was probably the man in her photo. “I want her...” Tina gasped a little bit which caused Kitty to turn towards her, her eyes wide. “Jake, I gotta go.”

“You want me?” Tina asked slowly approaching the trembling girl. Kitty nodded, her face the picture of disbelief. “I want you too.” Tina advanced further and kissed Kitty, her lips brushing the other girls, in a way that wasn’t dominating, but loving and expressive in a way Tina had never kissed anyone. 

“I want you too”

~~~

Puck had hit many people in his life. His best friend, his highschool girlfriend when he was drunk, his english teacher, a few hockey assholes, every client that had ever assaulted one of Tana’s girls and his ex-boyfriend after he threw a glass bottle at him. While he regretted hitting Nicole and Axel all those years ago, he didn’t regret who he was going to hit now. He thought Sam was cool. On the rare occasion that he hadn’t screwed up, Tana and Blaine would take him to Jones and he got along with the guy really well. He would’ve fucked him if Sam wasn’t a) married or b) straight. Now he wanted to hate fuck him because of what he did to Tina. But he would have to settle for beating him into next month.

He was used to the cycle, but this was different. No beat, break, blackmail. This was blackmail, beat, Blaine. Puck knew Blaine had only tagged along to make sure that Tana didn’t kill Sam but he looked kinda pissed off like he wanted to hit the guy too. Tana and Blaine did that silent talk thing they did when Puck was around, where they glared for a few minutes before hugging and discussing something business related. 

“Bosses, he’s over there.” Sam emerges from the office building, with a meatball sub in his mouth and an exhausted look on his face. Santana seemed to lurch towards him in anger, but Blaine motioned for Puck to hold her back while he went to go talk to Sam.

When Sam saw Blaine he smiled. “Hey buddy! What brings you to this side of town?”

“You actually.” Sam furrowed his eyebrow. 

“You do remember Tina right?” Sam gulped, his gaze avoiding Blaine’s. “I thought so.”

Blaine moved back and in one swift motion his fist collided with Sam’s face. Puck figured that if the punch was shown in slow mow the way Sam’s skin rippled would be fucking epic. Blaine shook his hand as Sam fell to the ground holding his cheek. “Man what the fuck?” Sam asked him, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

“You know the rules.” Blaine replied. He looked back at Puck and Tana. “Tana, finish up, I’ve got a hot date tonight.”

“Wanky.” Tana replied advancing on Sam as Blaine walked away. Tana got a devilish look in her eye that scared Puck, even though he wouldn’t admit it. She kicked Sam’s ribcage repeatedly until he was wheezing and shouting in pain. Puck followed Tana’s lead and decked him, breaking his nose.

“Next time you want to abuse a girl, it better not be any where near here, because I will hunt you down and end your life.” Tana spat, her voice filled with rage.

“Puck, you want to do the honors?” She asked stepping back, examining the blood that coated her boots.

“I would love to.”


End file.
